Ritter
by ZatchBell18
Summary: El mundo no es tan normal como se cree...
1. Chapter 1

**Piloto**

 **Julio,2017**

-Definitivamente es aquí -Menciono un chico con una capucha mientras miraba la ciudad a la que llegaba

 **En otro lado de la ciudad…**

-Joven, si tiene tanto sueño, puede retirarse de la clase -Decía un profesor a aquel chico que se encontraba durmiendo en la paleta del banco

-No para nada, ya estoy bien despierto -Respondió el mismo chico quien rápidamente se despertó con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Todo el salón de clases lo miro entre risas, mientras el profesor le lanzaba una mirada enojo**

-¿Sabe algo? Tiene razón, debería salir un minuto -Dijo el chico algo avergonzado

 **El chico salió del salón esperando que la clase terminara y recargándose en una de las paredes de la universidad**

-Creo que debería dormir más temprano, jamás me había quedado dormido en clases, no recordaba lo incomodo que era dormir con el collar puesto -Pensaba el chico mirando su collar con un pequeño dije de color blanco

 **El tiempo paso y la clase termino, mientras este chico seguía esperando fuera del salón**

-Me sorprende que sigas aquí, si a mí me hubieran sacado ya me hubiera ido, Dean -Menciono Noah, un compañero y amigo del chico bromeando

-¿Qué puedo decir? Al menos quería aparentar que... -Decía Dean cuando de pronto a chica se le estaban por caer varios libros

 **Dean tuvo una reacción tan rápida que consiguió atrapar todos los libros, sorprendiéndose el mismo**

-Gracias -Dijo la chica agradecida y sorprendida

-No es problema -Dijo Dean soltando una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir su camino con su amigo a esa chica de pelo castaño

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Pregunto Noah asombrado

-Creo que solo fue un reflejo -Respondió Dean intentando buscar una explicación lógica

-Sea lo que sea fue increíble, esa chica era muy bonita, debiste intentar preguntarle el nombre -Dijo Noah con seguridad

-No estoy para esas cosas ahora, cada vez que conozco una chica resulta ser una loca -Dijo Dean recordando algunas viejas historias

-Tú te lo pierdes, Oye ¿y ese collar nuevo? -Pregunto Noah

-¿Collar nuevo? Siempre lo he usado -Dijo Dean

-No, tu siempre has usado un collar blanco, pero este luce mejor -Siguió Noah

-¿De que hab…? -Estaba por decir Dean cuando vio que su collar que hace unos minutos miro color blanco ahora lucia rojo

-Creo que desvelarte empieza afectarte amigo, por cierto, si me puedes dar un aventón a casa? -Pregunto Noah

 **Dean aun confundido acepto con la cabeza**

 **Mientras Dean iba hacia su destino, vio por la calle una chica que le pareció linda que lo observaba**

-¿Es linda no? -Pregunto Noah

-Bueno, es el tipo de chica que seguro sale con algún chico que viene de una familia adinerada y hereda negocios de su padre -Explico Dean bromeando

-Matas mis ilusiones -Dijo Noah bromeando

-Bueno, es mejor que la típica que se enamora de puro bueno para nada, que se la pasa en fiestas -Bromeo Dean

 **De pronto al volver a mirarla, Dean vio como su cara se desfiguraba y arrugaba por unos segundos, pensando que era producto de su imaginación siguió su camino**

 **Por la noche, Dean se encontraba en su habitación**

-Bien hoy si dormiré temprano -Pensaba

-Además, tal vez el sueño ya me está afectando, sabía que tenía reflejos, pero eso… y mi collar.. probablemente me estoy volviendo loco -Seguía pensando Dean sobre lo sucedido

 **De pronto por su ventana se escuchó un gran golpe, Dean desconcentrado rápidamente se acercó a la ventana mirando que sucedió sin éxito alguno**

 **Pasaron unos minutos y aquel mismo golpeteo se escuchó sobre su ventana, esta vez Dean abrió la ventana y miro hacia arriba.. cuando algo lo jalo hacia abajo, cayendo desde su ventana a unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída**

-Así que eres tu -Dijo el chico encapuchado mirando a Dean en el suelo

-¿Quién eres tu? -Pregunto Dean quien se puso de pie a duras penas

-Eso no importa -Dijo sonriendo sínicamente el misterioso encapuchado cuya cara comenzó a transformarse en la de un lobo y se lanzo sobre Dean

 **Dean rápidamente lo pateo en el ahora hocico del joven convertido en lobo**

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -Pensaba Dean

 **El lobo se abalanzo sobre Dean esta vez con más fuerza**

-Hey, Creí que era el único por estos lados -Dijo otro chico alto y de pelo algo chino que apareció

 **El chico se convirtió en lobo al igual que el encapuchado, Dean rápidamente palidecía mirando tal escena**

 **El segundo chico que apareció mordió en el cuello al primero el cual comenzó a sangrar, dicho primer lobo golpeo al segundo y escapo al estar herido, el segundo chico volvió a la normalidad furioso por haber dejado escapar al otro lobo**

-No podemos dejar que se vaya! -Exclamo furioso el chico que llego en ayuda de Dean

-¿Qué eres? -Pregunto Dean sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Te acabo de salvar la vida y eso es lo que te importa? ¿De verdad no sabes nada? -Pregunto el chico

-Oh, discúlpame por no estar familiarizado con ver personas que se transforman en lobos -Respondió Dean en tono sarcástico y muy firme a saber que pasaba

-Deberías ser más amable considerando que te acabo de salvar -Dijo el mismo chico presumiendo, pero con un humor alegre

-Está bien, te contare… -Continuo diciendo

-Debes ser primerizo, estos recientes días, ¿has notado algo extraño en ti? No lo sé, alguna habilidad que no podias hacer… -Pregunto el mismo chico

-Si te refieres a convertirme en un lobo y atacar personas, pues no… aunque… -Pensó Dean recordando lo de la escuela

-Entonces, ¿Si hay algo? -Pregunto el chico

-Esta mañana en la escuela, por alguna extraña razón, tuve algo así como un reflejo anormal… Espera, ¡mi collar también! -Exclamo Dean recordando el cambio de color

-¿Collar? ¿Te refieres a uno como este? -Pregunto el chico sacando de su bolsa un collar idéntico al de Dean pero en color Azul

-¿Tienes uno igual? Lo raro del mío es que era blanco y de pronto se tornó rojo -Menciono Dean

-Eso es porque eres diferente, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Si no fuera por ese collar, jamás te hubiera encontrado -Menciono el chico

-¿Uno de ustedes? -Pregunto Dean confundido

-No, tu eres un Ritter -Menciono el chico mirándolo

-¿Te gustaría explicarme que es eso? -Respondió Dean

-Hace cientos de años, existían los Krieger, estos se encontraban prácticamente regados por… todo el mundo, cada uno con una habilidad especial y perteneciente a una raza específica, muchas de las historias de terror están basadas en nosotros…ya sabes, cuando la gente cree haber visto algo rápidamente buscan contarlo -Explico el chico

-Me estás diciendo, ¿Qué soy un monstruo? -Pregunto Dean

-Eso es insultante para mi… Aunque tienes razón, la mayoría son monstruos -Dijo el chico aceptando que es verdad y muy relajado

-Sin embargo.. no, los Ritter fueron algo así como antihéroes, mataban a cada uno de los Krieger que podían, sirviendo algunas de las familias más importantes, muchos de mis ancestros fueron asesinados por ellos -Menciono el chico

-Lo siento por eso -Pregunto Dean sin entender nada

-Bueno, ellos combatían a los "monstruos" de los que hablas, la mayoría de las veces, no te diré que mis ancestros fueran, lo que se dicen buenos, además no porque tu tengas estas habilidades tus familiares también -Explico el mismo chico

-¿Y que ocurrió con ellos? ¿Qué tiene que ver el collar? -Pregunto Dean con muchas dudas

-El collar cambia de color cuando tus habilidades por fin funcionan, nadie sabe cómo es que algunos tenemos estas habilidades, pero tal parece que hasta hoy tu no tenías ninguna habilidad, la mayoría nacemos con ellas, es probable que tu fuerza y velocidad hayan aumentado, estos collares… no todos los tenemos, solo existen 6 de ellos, fueron creados hace cientos de años por un Krieger, nadie sabe que esconden, se dice que si los 6 son encontrados puedes abrir una especie de tesoro que se esconde en algún lado -Explico el chico

-Entonces, debes de querer que te lo de ¿No es asi? -Pregunto Dean pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-No, quiero que me ayudes a conseguirlos, nadie sabe que pasara cuando alguien consiga todos, y mi mayor miedo es que caiga en las manos equivocadas, después de lo de hoy, estoy seguro que te toparas con un montón de amenazas más, debes tomar en cuenta que todos lucen como personas normales, además tú tienes esa descendencia -Explico el chico

-Entonces, ¿El mundo está plagado de estas cosas? -Pregunto Dean

-Bueno… si, y ese sujeto de allá, será un problema si no lo encontramos pronto, no creo que se vaya a rendir -Menciono del encapuchado

 **Dean miro fijamente al chico intentando tomar una decisión**

-Bien, pero…Yo no sé nada sobre esto, como seré de utilidad -Dijo Dean

-Serás de mucha utilidad, como te dije, ellos seguirán viniendo por ese collar, si algo necesitas, nosotros podemos conseguir los 4 collares restantes -Explico el chico dejando pensativo a Dean

-Está bien, iré contigo, pero mañana partimos a buscar a ese sujeto, además ya es tarde y debo dormir -Respondió Dean

-Bien, te veré mañana -Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Espera, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Firulais? -Bromeo Dean

-Mi nombre es Alex, espero tengas ese buen humor mañana -Menciono el chico mientras seguía caminando

 **Dean continuo pensativo mirando hacia el rumbo donde Alex caminaba, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado.**


	2. Enter Sandman

**Enter sandman**

 **El reloj daba las 2 am cuando Kevin encaminaba a su novia Mary a casa.**

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que disfrutas esas películas –Decía Mary mientras ambos caminaban

-El terror es un género complejo… además, tú me abrazas al asustarte –Bromeo Kevin mirando a Mary quien soltó una pequeña sonrisa y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kevin

-Además, si no viera esas películas, como podría defenderme de un desquiciado como esos –Continúo Kevin bromeando y preocupando a Mary

-Kevin, sabes que no me gusta que juegues con eso –Dijo Mary ahora un tanto molesta mientras llegaban a su casa

-Y tú sabes que jamás dejaría que algo me separe de ti –Respondio Kevin mientras la miraba a los ojos mientras Mary se sentía aliviada

 **Kevin lentamente la beso en la puerta de su casa**

-Buenas noches Mary, ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela –Dijo Kevin mientras Mary le sonreía y respondía –Buenas noches Kevin

 **Mary entro en su casa. Kevin tomo el camino a la suya, Kevin avanzo unas cuantas cuadras hasta un terreno que cada noche cruzaba cuando de pronto escucho un sonido detrás de el por lo que se detuvo y dio la vuelta sin conseguir ver nada más que unas luces que parpadeaban por las calles. Kevin confundidor volvió a girar a su camino cuando sintió algo subiendo su pierna, Kevin miro rápidamente hacia abajo y observo un montón de arena que lo comenzaba a cubrir, la arena lo consumió rápidamente antes de poder decir alguna palabra, segundos después un hombre con gabardina apareció y absorbió la arena con sus manos. El hombre se marchó silbando y dejando atrás solo el teléfono celular de Kevin que cayó al suelo.**

 **Al amanecer, Dean terminaba de prepararse para ir a la Universidad cuando de pronto su hermana menor toco a la puerta de su cuarto.**

-Dean, te buscan afuera –Menciono Clear, hermana menor de Dean

-¿Quién me busca? Ya se me hace tarde –Respondió Dean

-Ni idea, un tal Alex, dijo que es amigo tuyo –Dijo la niña

-Es en serio, ¿tan temprano? –Pensó Dean

 **Dean bajo las escaleras rápidamente cuando su madre lo detuvo**

-¿No vas a desayunar? –Pregunto su madre

-No tengo hambre ahora, además ya es tarde mamá –Contesto Dean un poco deprisa

-Tienes que comer algo –Continuo su mamá

-No te preocupes mamá comeré allá, nos vemos al rato –Explico Dean quien salió rápidamente sorprendiendo a su mamá

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? –Pregunto su mamá a su hermana

-Ni idea, está loco –Contesto la niña bromeando

 **Dean se encontró con Alex quien lo esperaba debajo de un árbol**

-Cuando me dijiste que vendrías mañana, no me imagine que tan temprano, ¿Sabes que tengo que ir a la universidad verdad? –Pregunto Dean

-Claro, hoy te acompañare a la universidad –Menciono Alex relajadamente

-¿Qué? No puedes ir así como así –Explico Dean

-Claro que puedo, yo estudio ahí –Respondió Alex sínicamente

-¿Qué? ¿Estudias ahí? ¿No creíste que pudo ser de útil decírmelo antes? –Comento Dean

-¿Cómo creías que sabía sobre el collar? –Pregunto Alex

-Muy bien, súbete, tienes mucho que explicarme –Dijo Dean resignado mientras abría la puerta de su coche

 **Ambos subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la Universidad cuando de camino se toparon con un cierre policiaco**

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Pregunto Alex

-No tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que vamos a llegar tar… -Decía Dean hasta que vio algo que capto su atención

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Alex al ver a Dean confundido

-La chica –Dijo repentinamente Dean

 **Alex noto a una chica junto a los policías**

-No creo que sea momento de ligar –Menciono Alex

-No, mira su muñeca –Menciono Dean cuando Alex noto que la chica tenía una pulsera idéntica a uno de los collares que ambos buscan

-Es uno de los collares… y está en blanco, significa que esa chica no tiene ni idea de para qué sirve –Explico Alex sorprendido

-Bueno, hasta ayer, yo tampoco, pero… entonces ella es.. una de estas cosas Kruger o como se llamen –Pregunto Dean

-Krieger, y bueno, no necesariamente, como te conté hay 6 collares, pero ella pudo obtenerlo de cualquier lado.. detén el auto –Dijo Alex

-Como si fuéramos avanzar… ¿No ves que estamos atascados? –Dijo Dean sínicamente

 **Ambos bajaron a intentar averiguar que estaba sucediendo**

-Hey, nosotros somos practicantes de los agentes y nos gustaría que nos pusieran al tanto ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Pregunto Alex intentando hacerse pasar por policías a la chica que con ojos llorosos, quien recién terminaba de hablar con la policía

-Mi novio desapareció anoche, y la policía encontró su celular en este camino –Explico Mary preocupada

-De casualidad ¿notaste algo extraño la última vez que lo viste? –Pregunto Dean

-No que yo recuerde, me preocupo que se fue tan tarde a su casa anoche, pero si no llegaba sus padres lo hubieran matado –Dijo la chica mirando a los padres de Kevin a lo lejos

-¿Los agentes no dijeron nada? ¿No hallaron algo en el teléfono? –Pregunto Dean ahora

-No, bueno… el teléfono estaba cubierto de arena, es curioso en estos tiempos, pero no veo como pudiera ser algo relevante –Dijo la chica angustiada aun, mientras tanto Alex cambio su semblante mientras Dean lo noto

-Bueno, creo que ya nos has dicho suficiente, debes estar exhausta de tantas preguntas –Menciono Alex cordialmente

-Si saben algo, háganmelo saber lo más pronto posible –Menciono Mary

-Lo haremos –Respondió Dean firmemente

 **Dean y Alex se alejaron disimuladamente hacían el auto de Dean**

-Sé que algo pasa, ¿Me duras? –Pregunto Dean mientras ambos avanzaban al auto

-Conduce a la universidad, te explicare en el camino –Dijo Alex

 **Ambos retomaron el camino a la universidad**

-Puedes estar seguro que ese chico está muerto –Menciono directamente Alex algo preocupado

-Vaya, que frialdad –Respondió Dean

-Soy realista, creo que estamos ante el arenero, o como es conocido en muchas culturas "Sandman" –Dijo Alex

-Te refieres a algo así ¿cómo eso que le cuentan a los niños para que se duerman? –Pregunto Dean confundido

-Bueno eso es como distorsionaron la historia, El Sandman era un duende que aparecía en el dormitorio de la gente esparciendo arena, la cual causaba sueños terribles de los cuales se alimentaba –Explico Alex

-¿Y ahora mata gente? Que gran cambio –Pregunto Dean mientras conducía a la entrada de la universidad

-Obviamente este no es El Sandman original y los tiempos cambian, antiguamente estos desaparecieron, le seguí la pista hace unos meses, en un poblado comenzaron a registrarse varias desapariciones, al parecer tiene un nuevo alimento y no son sueños –Explico Alex

-Vaya personaje, y esperas que yo… -Decía Dean **hasta que vio un gato blanco en el camino y rápidamente giro a la derecha para evitar atropellarlo**

-Guarda esa adrenalina para nuestro amigo –Menciono Alex bromeando

-Odio los gatos –Menciono Dean mientras noto por el retrovisor que el gato lo miraba fijamente

-Bien, te veré en cuanto salgamos e iremos a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa –Menciono Alex

 **El día transcurrió y ambos terminaron su día de clases, al anochecer Dean se dirigió a la dirección de la casa de Alex**

-Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué vinimos a buscar a tu casa? –Dijo Dean al llegar a casa de Alex quien se encontraba afuera

-¿Te dije que esta era mi casa? –Dijo Alex disimulando ante la sorpresa de Dean

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto confundido Dean

-Es la casa de la chica de hace rato, mira si El Sandman ataco anoche por aquí es probable que quiera terminar el trabajo hoy, así que ocultémonos –Explico Alex

-Es eso o más bien buscas el collar de la chica –Dijo Dean un tanto molesto

-Eso es un extra, pero se lo que te digo –Comento Alex tranquilamente

-Bien me dice mi madre que no confié en desconocidos –Decía Dean mientras sacaba algo de su auto

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Alex

-Mira, si alguien nos descubre aquí, tu puedes convertirte en lobo y nadie te reconocerá, pero a mí no, así que hice una máscara –Explico Dean mientras sacaba una máscara muy casera y de color negro

-¿Ahora eres Batman? –Cuestiono Alex mofándose

-Bueno, parece que soy una especie de superhéroe –Respondió Dean con su máscara y la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba

 **De pronto un sonido de golpes se escuchó en el callejón de alado lo que alerto a los chicos hasta que descubrieron un gato blanco muy parecido al que casi atropellaba Dean**

-Estúpido gato –Exclamo Dean

-Bueno, parece que ese gato te sigue –Menciono Alex

 **El gato se alejó sin despegar la mirada de Dean**

-Definitivamente, odio a los gatos, encima parecemos un par de pervertidos aqui –Menciono Dean

 **De pronto Alex sintió algo extraño en el ambiente**

-Creo que… la hora divertida se acabó –Dijo Alex mientras ambos miraban un montón de arena que subía hacia la ventana de arriba de la casa

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, esta es mi primer historia 100% con personajes originales y espero les guste jaja, estare actualizando mi otro fanfic que tanto les gusta próximamente, asi que estén al pendiente! Como estuve de vacaciones no estuve muy activo, pero ya estoy trabajando en sacar nuevos capítulos!**

 **Zeomi: Yo sé que estas impaciente por el capítulo de Zatch Bell, pero creeme que valdra la espera pues este capitulo no lo eh sacado tan rápido porque lo estoy trabajando mucho! Dara un giro a la historia jaja, muchas gracias por apoyarme en este y espero me des tu opinión tanto como siempre lo has hecho(:**


End file.
